doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Returns: Relaunch/52 (Part 1)
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. This is the fourth episode of Doctor Who Returns: Relaunch. NOTE: This episode is being posted in segments! Plot London, 1974, a UNIT building in London "Meteorite incoming!" a UNIT soldier shouted, as he pointed at a big computer screen in the middle of the room, "There is something attached to it! Something green!" "Fire missiles at it!" the Brigadier replied, "It could be dangerous!" Five minutes later, three missiles flew up into the sky, straight at the meteorite, that was heading for London now. Bang! They crashed into the meteorite, and it exploded. More than a hundred green lights flew off it, but they all exploded in the sky. Nearly all. Twelve of the green lights flew down, and landed in a street and disappeared in the sewers. UNIT hadn't noticed it. "Good job, guys," the Brigadier smiled, "Who knows what disasters might have happened?" He didn't know what was going to happen fourty years later, though... ---- London, 2014, the same building as 40 years ago "Another dead person, with his body ripped into pieces, found in the sewers, ma'am!" Osgood told Kate Stewart, "Again, near the place were all the other bodies were found. There have been more than a hundred in 40 years, all around the same place!" "This doesn't seem to be work of a Human anymore," Kate replied, "Its time to call the Doctor!" "Yes ma'am," Osgood answered, "I'll call him right away." "Oh, and Osgood?" Kate said, before Osgood left the room, "You can call me Kate." "Yes ma'a- Kate." Osgood smiled, as she ran out of the room. ---- "Trenzalore, here I come!" the Doctor smiled, as he pulled a lever in the TARDIS when... Ring! Ring! Ring! "What's that?" Clara asked. "The telephone!" the Doctor replied, as he stopped the TARDIS at once. He ran to the door, opened it, pulled open the sign on the TARDIS's left door, and picked up the phone, while the TARDIS was floating in space. "Hello? Oh, hello Osgood! What do you say? Deaths? Alien work? Okay, I'm coming straight away!" the Doctor put back the phone and ran back into the TARDIS. "What was that all about?" Clara asked. "There may be aliens killing off people in London," the Doctor explained, "We need to go there, now!" "Then what about my dad?" Clara asked. "He can wait," the Doctor answered, "For him its just a few minutes. Its a time machine, remember?" Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! "London!" the Doctor smiled, as he pulled open the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS had landed in the UNIT building in London. "Hello Doctor," Kate said, "Have you regenerated?" "Yes!" the Doctor replied, "Indeed, I have! Now, what's the problem?" "For over fourty years, people have gone missing around the sewers," Osgood explained, "Many of them were found back, with their bodies teared appart. All in the same place; between sectors 19 and 57!" "So you think this is alien work?" the Doctor asked. "Yes," Kate replied, "It might be. Here, take a look at one of the bodies." With a lift, they went down into the basement of the big building. In the first part of the basement, were special cells, containing all sorts of aliens. "So this is were you keep all the aliens?" Clara asked, as she looked at a Hoix, in one of the cells. "Yes," Osgood replied, "That there is a Hoix, that is a Graske, that I an Abzorbaloff, and those two we don't know." They walked into a laboratory. More to be added soon! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring UNIT